


About Last Night.

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: And hot, Bucky is cute, F/M, What's new?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: You're Bucky's assistant, things turn less than professional.





	About Last Night.

Morning

“Say it again” Bucky says lowly as you sit in front of him, taking a sip of you orange juice.

“You don’t have to apologize, because I didn’t do anything I didn’t want to do last night, Bucky” You put the glass down and lean over the table, brushing a strand of hair out of Bucky’s face.

“I am just making sure… I don’t want you to think you don’t have any other option than saying yes” He sighs “I don’t wanna make you feel like you gotta do things you don’t wanna do”

You lift an eyebrow, a little smirk on your face “Do I strike you as the kind of girl that does things she doesn’t want to do, James?”

Bucky shakes his head and you lean closer to him, your lips almost touching his “Then rest assured that everything I did last night I did because I wanted to”

Last night

You get off the elevator right in the moment Bucky’s stylist is leaving, you’re his assistant, you hired her for him and you high five her when you see him standing there, with that gorgeous deep blue suit and black shirt, his hair pulled on a low bun and that damn beard. You really want to touch that beard.

You walk past Bucky and can smell his usual cologne in him, the one makes you want to tear his clothes off, you smile at him and get into his room, take your shoes off and climb on his bed “You look even better in person, James” You say with a smile on your face.

“Thank you” There’s a little smirk on his face and you lay back.

“You’ve got the best bed” You say as you lay back and rest your head on his pillow.

Bucky chuckles and pats your leg, his hand traveling slowly down and wrapping around your ankle, a soft squeeze, and then his hand is gone “I don’t know if this is a good idea… There’s still a lot of people who… Are not happy about me being free or alive”

You kneel on the bed and move down the mattress, until you’re in front of him, your hands on his shoulders “James… You can’t keep hiding, besides, the world is really missing out if you don’t go and flaunt this suit” For moment you lose your balance and you’re sure you’ll end up on the floor but Bucky puts his hands on your waist and steadies your hand landing on his chest and askewing his tie “Oh, fuck” You yelp and look up at him, realizing how close he is.

“Easy, girl” He says smirking as he helps you steady yourself.

“Come here, let me…” You say and straighten back his tie, feeling his hands grasp tighter on your waist, you move closer to him and he kisses your lips, is just a soft pressure from his lips on yours, nothing more, but is enough to make the wall of professionalism you have built around yourself crumble, you wrap your arms around his neck and you press your body against his. The kiss deepens and you open your mouth, giving Bucky the chance of slipping his tongue inside you, you moan and he lets his left hand go down from your waist to your hip and then your ass, which he swats playfully making you gasp and then grabs, squeezing as you arch into him.

Bucky starts to kiss down your jaw and neck, his left hand gathering the fabric of the skirt of your dress in his fist, there’s a small groan when he finds you’re wearing tights “Does no one these days wear garters anymore?” He growls against your neck and you giggle.

“Is cold” You say kissing his lips “I wear them… When I’m not going to freeze to death in them”

Bucky’s hands start to tug down at your tights and you moan when his metal fingers brush over your skin.

“James… Bucky… We can’t! You have to get to the party!” You whisper yell as he keeps pushing them down your legs still.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t make you cum before I go, Doll” His voice is low and raspy in your ear, making you squirm a little “You’ll let me, right?”

You moan and nod “Y-yes, Bucky… Please?” Your voice comes out small and hesitant, you are still trying to processes that this is happening for real.

“Turn around, baby doll” He whispers on your ear and smacks your ass again, this time a little harder, you squeal and turn around “Hands and knees, doll”

“B-Bucky…” The feels of his hands dragging your tights down your thighs makes a shiver run down your spine, he pulls them down to your knees and then to your ankles until he discards them, then does the same to your simple black panties, leaving them down to your knees “Your suit”

He hums “Don’t worry about that, doll. Nothing’s gonna happen to it” Then you feel his thumb glide smoothly between your lower lips, a soft moan escaping your mouth “Wanna hear that sound again, sweetheart”

Bucky repeats his action and you moan again, folding your arms and resting your head on top of them, he circles his thumb around your clit and you groan, arching your back and pushing your ass in Bucky’s direction, earning a low chuckle from him and a new smack to your ass “Bucky” you whine and he bends over you, kissing your temple.

He keeps toying with your clit and it makes writhe and toss, until Bucky wraps his free arm around your waist to keep you still, your legs till flailing around a little “C’mon, baby girl… You’ve got to be good for me, now” He whispers before he lets go of your waist, and focuses again on your clit, just your clit, making you moan and whimper louder.

Bucky starts pinching your clit and sharp, electric jolts of pleasure run all over you, until the last time it triggers your orgasm, a breathless moan of Bucky’s name leaves your mouth, your toes curl and your fingers fist the comforter of Bucky’s bed, he keeps circling your clit until your orgasm subsides, a smile on your lips when you turn your face to him, to find him looking at you with a smug smile on his face, his hands grasp the hem of your panties and for a moment you think he will pull them up, but he starts to tug them down, until they’re in his hand, then you turn to him.

“Bucky? What are you going to do with those?” You ask, now sitting on the bed.

“Keep them” He says, still smirking, then he leans down and kisses your lips again, while you wrap your arms around his neck, almost pulling him on top of you, Bucky tuts against your lips and then pushes you back on the mattress, your hands pinned over your head as Bucky straddles your hips and looks down at you “Doll… I have to go, but you can stay here and wait for me” He leans into you and whispers in your ear “Naked, if you want”

You giggle and nod “I will take you on that”

“Good. Now I really have to go, baby girl” You kiss him again and then look at him, a smile on your face.

“Go” You say giggling.

Morning

“I did have a good time last night, Bucky… Out of out typical Boss/Assistant activities, sure” You giggle and look at his reaction.

“I… Had been thinking about something like that for so long” Bucky admits and you can’t help the self satisfied smile from coming into your face.

“I had been… Wondering if you saw me like that” You say smirking.

“Are you glad I do?”

“Very much so, yes” You say still smiling “Want to get back to bed… Someone told me there’s no missions or events for today?”

Bucky doesn’t answer, he just throws you over his shoulder and walks back inside, before he throws you on the bed.


End file.
